Lost in Game
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Para shinigami terdampar di suatu tempat yang sangat asing. Agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu, mereka harus bertarung. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

"Kita di mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Ga tau..." jawab Renji dengan lirih sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat itu penuh dengan bunga matahari. Bisa di bilang, itu adalah kebun bunga matahari.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini?" kali ini Hinamori yang bertanya.

"Ntahlah... aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kira.

**_Waktu yang sama, di tempat yang lain_**

"Te-tempat apa ini?" kata Matsumoto gugup melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini... bunga lili kan?" kata Rukia saat melihat tanaman yang ada di sekelilingnya itu.

"Jadi, ini kebun lili merah?" kali ini giliran Hisagi.

"Ya, kau benar sekali!" kata Hitsugaya. Mereka berempat berada di sebuah kebun yang sangat luas, kebun bunga lili berwarna merah.

* * *

**SeiNa's present**

**Bleach it's Tite Kubo**

**Lost in Game it's SeiNa Hanagata**

**It's K+ ( everyone can read this fic )**

**Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Magic, Fantasy, Action, Supernatural**

**It's full of imagine! Don't like, don't read!**

**Para shinigami terdampar di suatu tempat yang sangat asing. Agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu, mereka harus bertarung. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

* * *

**

**_Chap 1: First Attack_**

**_Di tempat lainnya_**

"Bunga mawar biru..." kata Byakuya pelan.

"Tempat yang indah!" kata Yumichika.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Sepertinya, ada yang mengundang kita kesini!" jawab Hanataro. Mereka terdampar di sebuah kebun yang luas, yang di tumbuhi banyak bunga mawar biru.

**_Di tempat lain_**

"Yuph! Semua udah kumpul! Sekarang, waktunya beraksi! Nyahahahaha..." kata seorang perempuan dengan sangat senang.

"Kalian, cepat beri salam pada mereka!" katanya kepada 3 orang perempuan lainnya.

"Hai wakatta" jawab mereka kompak.

**_Kebun bunga matahari_**

"ya udah, kita jalan aja! Ntar juga ketemu jalan buat balik ke Soul Society." Kata Ichigo sambil berjalan melusuri kebun yang sangat luas itu.

"Kalian semua, selamat datang!" kata seorang ank perempuan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Hinamori.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sera Himawari! Yoroushiku..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sera? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu!" kata Kira.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak mengenali ku, karena aku diutus oleh Princess untuk menyapa kalian!" kata Sera.

"Princess? Siapa Princess?" tanya Renji.

"Princess adalah orang yang sangat ku hormati. Dia yang membuat kalian ada di sini!" jelas Sera.

"Oh, jadi dia yang membuat kita terdampar? Mana dia?" kata Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa! Kalian bisa bertemu dengannya, jika kalian berhasil mengalahkanku!" jawab Sera.

"Ma-maksudmu... kita harus melawanmu?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ya, dan lawannya Princess yang memutuskan!" jawab Sera. Mereka berempat terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang anak perempuan yang memakai baju berwarna kuning-putih, dan rambutnya yang panjang di pakaikan topi.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan melawanmu?" tanya Renji.

"Aku belum tahu!" jawab Sera datar.

**_Di kebun lili merah_**

"Aku Emi Akai!" kata seorang anak perempuan yang memakai baju serba merah, dan rambut yang di kuncir satu sebagian.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi lawanmu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Shirimasen, aku masih menunggu perintah dari Princess!" jawabnya dengan tenang.

Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya si Princess? Tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**_Di kebun mawar biru_**

Seorang anak perempuan dengan pakaian serba biru, dengan rambut yang pendek berdiri di depan Byakuya, Yumichika, Ikkaku, dan Hanataro.

"Iryu, siapa yang menjadi lawanmu?" tanya Ikkaku dengan suara keras.

"A-apa Princess sudah memberi tahumu?" tanya Hanataro.

"Sudah, dan lawanku adalah... kau!" kata Iryu sambil menunjuk ke arah Byakuya.

"Hmmm... ternyata, aku yang menjadi lawanmu!" kata Byakuya.

"Ayo, kita mulai!" kata Byakuya.

"Tidak bisa, ada yang harus aku lakukan pada teman-temanmu dulu!" kata Iryu.

**_Kebun bunga matahari_**

Sera mengeluarkan zanpakutounya, ia membuat sebuah lingkaran di tanah yang di dalamya ada sebuah bintang.

"Semua kesini, kecuali Hinamori!" kata Sera. Semua menurut, mereka masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang dibuat Sera. Ternyata, lawan Sera adalah Hinamori.

"Bersinarlah..." kata Sera. Tiba-tiba lingkaran yang dibuatnya menjadi bersinar.

"Prison of thousand star!" saat berkata seperti itu, muncul dinding pelindung berwarna merah.

**_Kebun lili merah_**

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" kata Matsumoto yang berada di dalam dinding pelindung.

"Aku membuat dinding pelindung itu, agar tak ada yang membantu Hisagi saat melawanku!" kata Emi. Hisagi adalah lawan untuk Emi.

BZZZTT!

"Aaargghh..." jerit Rukia karena tersetrum saat menyentuh dinding itu.

"Dinding itu akan menyetrum jika kalian pegang!" teriak Emi.

"Ayo mulai! Bankai!" teriak Hisagi, tapi zanpakutounya tidak bereaksi.

"Lho? apa yang terjadi dengan zanpakutou ku?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ups... aku lupa bilang ke kalian kalau zanpakutou kalian tak bisa di pakai di sini, jadi zanpakutou kalian hanya zanpakutou yang tak memiliki kekuatan!" kata Emi.

**_Kebun mawar biru_**

"Jadi, aku melawanmu dengan zanpakutou tanpa kekuatan ini? Baiklah, akan kulakukan!" kata Byakuya.

"Tidak, kau bisa menggunakan sekelilingmu sebagai kekuatanmu!" kata Iryu.

"Oh, aku harus menggunakan mawar-mawar ini untuk kekuatanku?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya, benar sekali!" kata Iryu.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya!" kata Iryu.

TRANG!

Byakuya dengan cepat maju ke arah Iryu. Zanpakutou Byakuya berhasil di tahan Iryu.

CRKCRKCRK...

"Heaaahh..." teriak Iryu.

TRAANG!

Zanpakutou Byakuya terlempar jauh.

"Taichou..." teriak semua yang ada di dalam dinding pelindung.

**_Kebun bunga matahari_**

BRUK!

"Hinamori..." jerit Ichigo saat Hinamori terjatuh.

"Haha... kau lemah sekali! Rasakan ini!" teriak Sera penuh kemenangan. Hinamori hanya terbelalak.

"Shining sunflower!" teriak Hinamori. Saat itu juga, bunga-bunga matahari bersinar dan membuat silau penglihatan Sera.

"Hmph... jadi, kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu?" kata Sera.

"Kalau begitu, rasakan ini! Thousand arrow of sunflower!" jerit Sera. Semua kelopak bunga matahari langsung berubah menjadi ribuan anak panah. Hinamori semakin terpaku.

"Tidaaaakkk..." teriak Hinamori.

**_Kebun lili merah_**

"Ring of lilac fire!" teriak Hisagi. Bunga-bunga lili membentuk sebuah lingkaran api.

"Attack!" jerit Hisagi, dan lingkaran api itu bergerak ke arah Emi.

"Blood of lilac!" muncul air berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Frozen!" dan air merah itu membeku.

BYUURRR!

Air merah yang membeku itu langsung berubah cair saat lingkaran api menabraknya. Seketika, baju Emi menjadi basah semua. Rambutnya yang di kuncir, juga menjadi berantakan.

"HATSYU!" ternyata, Emi menjadi flu karena basah kuyup.

"Hisagi hebat!" jerit Matsumoto. Hisagi hanya tersenyum mendegar itu.

"Hey, kita belum selesai!" jerit Emi.

**_Kebun mawar biru_**

"Bleeding rain of rose!" teriak Byakuya. Langit menjadi mendung di sekitar kebun, dan hujan duri mawar. Mata Iryu terbelalak.

"Umbrella of rose!" muncul payung dengan bentuk mawar berwarna biru.

"KYAAAA..." jerit Iryu, karena duri-duri mawar mengenai tangannya. Tangan Iryu langsung meneteskan darah segar.

"Bagus, Taichou!" teriak Hanatro.

"Ini belum selesai, Flying hide rose!" teriak Iryu. Tak terjadi apapun di sekitar mereka.

"Grow!" saat mengatakannya, tumbuh bunga-bunga mawar biru dalam ukuran besar yang melayang di udara. Byakuya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Attack!" seketika itu, mawar-mawar langsung berjatuhan ke arah Byakuya berdiri.

DHUUUAAARRRR!

"Taichou..." teriak semua yang ada di dalam dinding pelindung.

"Hmph... ahahahahaha... sekarang kalian lihatkan, siapa yang menang?" kata Iryu dengan keras. Tiba-tiba ada genangan air di sekitar kakinya.

"Freez!" mendengar kata-kata itu, Iryu berniat untuk melarikan diri. Tapi, semua terlambat. Kaki Iryu sudah membeku, dan tak bisa di gerakkan lagi.

"Kuso!" kata Iryu saat bagian yang membeku, semakin lama semakin ke atas.

"Ini belum berakhir, Iryu Aoi!" kata Byakuya di balik tanaman mawar.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**Preview Lost in Game**

**_Chap 2: Broken Prison_**

"Hinamori... bertahanlah!"

"Apa yang terjadi Sou Taichou?"

PRAAANNGG!

"Cepat pergi, Emi! Kau sudah tak ada kekuatan lagi!"

* * *

**_Corat-coret Author_**

**Gimana ficnya? Gaje ato tidak? Mungkin fic ini sedikit ngikutin fic seseorang, tapi jujur aku ga berniat menjiplak ficnya. Readers pada mau mereview fic ini kan? Review kalian berguna banget buatku.**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sunflower garden_**

"Kalau begitu, rasakan ini! Thousand arrow of sunflower!" jerit Sera. Semua kelopak bunga matahari langsung berubah menjadi ribuan anak panah. Hinamori semakin terpaku.

"Tidaaaakkk..." teriak Hinamori.

ZLEB! ZLEB!

CRUAT!

TIK... TIK... TIK...

Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh Hinamori. Ribuan panah yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga matahari itu mengenai tubuh Hinamori. Hinamori hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah depan.

BRUUUK!

Tubuh Hinamori ambruk di depan Sera. Sera hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya.

"Hinamori... bertahanlah!" teriak Renji dari dalam dinding pelindung.

* * *

**SeiNa's present**

**Bleach it's Tite Kubo**

**Lost in Game it's SeiNa Hanagata**

**It's K+ ( everyone can read this fic )**

**Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Magic, Fantasy, Action, Supernatural**

**It's full of imagine! Don't like, don't read!**

**Para shinigami terdampar di suatu tempat yang sangat asing. Agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu, mereka harus bertarung. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

* * *

**

**_Chap 2: Broken Prison_**

**_Red lilac garden_**

"Hisagi hebat!" jerit Matsumoto. Hisagi hanya tersenyum mendegar itu.

"Hey, kita belum selesai!" jerit Emi.

"Forest hide lilac!" teriak Emi. Tak terjadi apapun, semua mulai bingung dengan yang dilakukan Emi. Emi hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

"Tidak terjadi apapun!" kata Matsumoto dari dalam dinding pelindung.

"Hahaha... tapi, kalian harus melihat ini! Grow up!" jerit Emi. Tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah muncul banyak bunga lili. Hisagi terjebak di antara bunga lili yang banyak itu.

"Freez!" saat itu juga, bunga-bunga lili tadi membeku. Hisagi tidak dapat melarikan diri lagi, ia sangat terjebak di antara lili-lili yang mulai membeku itu.

"Hisagi..." teriak Rukia dan Matsumoto dalam waktu yang sama. Gawat! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**_Blue rose garden_**

"Kuso!" kata Iryu saat bagian yang membeku, semakin lama semakin ke atas.

"Ini belum berakhir, Iryu Aoi!" kata Byakuya di balik tanaman mawar. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Iryu membeku. Iryu sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya lagi. Gawat! Aku bisa kalah! Hanya ada 1 cara, aku harus melakukannya! Kata Iryu dalam hati.

"Shining star!" jerit Iryu. Tiba-tiba, kalung yang dipakainya menyala berwarna kemerahan.

SHIIIIING...

DHUUUUAAARRRR!

Es yang menyelimuti tubuh Iryu, sekarang meleleh karena kekuatan kalung Iryu.

"Haha... aku beruntung punya kalung ini!" kata Iryu sambil tersenyum.

"Kalung apa itu?" tanya Byakuya ingin tahu.

"Oh, ini adalah belahan jiwaku. Tanpa ini, para anggota Mi Angela akan mati." Kata Iryu.

"Mi Angela? Apa itu?" tanya Byakuya semakin ingin tahu ( padahal punyanya tempe ).

**_Sunflower garden_**

"Kuso! Gimana cara keluar dari sini?" akirnya Kira ngomong juga.

"Zanpakutou kita ga ada gunanya!" kata Ichigo putus asa.

"Ahahaha... the winner is me!" teriak Sera dengan bangga.

"Tidak... tidak secepat itu!" kata Hinamori pelan. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit lagi. Sera terpaku melihat Hinamori yang masih hidup. Kuso! Keras kepala banget anak ini! Kata Sera dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisimu kali ini!" kata Sera dengan wajah serius.

"Hide sunflower prison!" teriak Sera. Selama beberapa saat, tak terjadi apapun. Semua menjadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Grow!" dengan cepat, tumbuh bunga matahari mengelilingi tubuh Hinamori menyerupai penjara. Gawat! Aku terjebak! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau kalah, aku akan... kata-kata itu tak dilanjutkan lagi oleh Hinamori dalam hati.

**_Red lilac garden_**

"Red lilac fire!" teriak Hisagi.

DHUUUUAAARRR!

Hisagi berhasil melepaskan diri dari tanaman lili yang membeku.

Sementara terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Hisagi dan Emi, Hitsugaya yang berada di dalam dinding pelindung sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Waktu itu, sebelum ke sini... kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**_Flashback mode:on_**

"kenapa Sou Taichou memanggil kami?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku ingin kalian ke suatu tempat!" kata Sou Taichou.

"Ke suatu tempat? Kemana?" kali ini Hitsugaya.

"Ke tempat yang tidak kalian kenal!" kata Sou Taichou santai.

"Apa yang terjadi Sou Taichou?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Tidak terjadi apapun, aku hanya ingin kalian pergi melawan seseorang!" katanya tetap tenang. Semua yang ada di sana semakin bingung. Berjuta pertanyaan ada di dalam otak mereka.

"Aku akan membagi kalian dalam 3 kelompok. Kelompok 1: Ichigo, Renji, Hinamori dan Kira. Kelompok 2: Matsumoto, Rukia, Hisagi, dan Hitsugaya. Kelompok 3: Byakuya, Yumichika, Ikkaku, dan Hanataro. Mengerti?" kata Sou Taichou cukup keras.

"Hai wakatta!" kompak mereka semua. Setelah itu, mereka pergi berpencar. Tapi, mereka semua melihat sebuah bintang yang sangat besar, dan mereka semua tidak sadarkan diri. Saat sadar, mereka sudah terdampar di suatu tempat yang mereka tak kenal.

**_Flashback mode: off_**

Hanya ada cara itu untuk keluar! Harus aku coba! Kata Hitsu dalam hati. Hitsu mengeluarkan reiatsu yang sangat besar. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya sampai membeku, termasuk dinding pelindung dan juga yang ada di dalamnya.

"Heeeaaaahhh..." teriak Hitsu sambil menghembuskan zanpakutounya ke arah dinding pelindung.

PRAAANNGG!

Dinding pelindung berhasil dihancurkan Hitsu. Emi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kekuatannya juga hanya tinggal dikit.

**_Blue rose garden_**

"Mi Angela adalah nama untuk pengikut, serta pelindung Princess. Mi Angela terdiri dari 11 orang perempuan yang kuat. Untuk menyimpan kekuatannya, kami di beri kalung ini." Kata Iryu sambil menunjukkan kalung yang berbentuk lingkaran dan terdapat bintang di dalamnya.

"Apa ada urutan dalam Mi Angela?" tanya Byakuya penasaran.

"Ada, dan aku adalah urutan ke 9!" kata Iryu sambil tersenyum.

"Dan aku akan berusaha menjadi yang pertama!" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maka dari itu, aku harus mengalahkanmu!" teriak Iryu yang langsung membuat Byakuya kaget.

"Thousand arrow of blue rose!" saat Iryu mengatakannya, banyak kelopak bunga yang berubah menjadi anak panah. Byakuya hanya diam melihat ribuan anak panah yang siap menerkamnya. Mata Iryu berkaca-kaca saat akan menyerang Byakuya.

"A-aku tidak bisa!" kata Iryu. Ribuan anak panah itu kembali berubah menjadi kelopak mawar biasa, dan berjatuhan menghujani daerah kebun. Iryu hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" kata Iryu sambil menggelengkan keoalanya.

"Taichou... ini kesempatan!" teriak Ikkaku dari dalam dinding pelindung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" kata Byakuya sambil berlari ke arah Iryu.

**_Sunflower garden_**

TRAAANG!

Hinamori terjebak dalam penjara bunga matahari itu. Ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Sera mendekatinya dan tersenyum senang.

"Sword of sunflower!" teriak Sera. Tiba-tiba, setangkai bunga matahari berubah menjadi sebuah zanpakutou. Mata Hinamori terbelalak.

ZLEB!

CRUAT!

"Ohok... ohok..." darah segar kembali keluar, tapi kali ini dari mulutnya. Zanpakutou itu menancap di perut Hinamori dengan sangat indah.

BRUK!

Hinamori ambruk di depan wajah Sera. Sera hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menang! Ahahaha..." teriak Sera bahagia. Semua yang di dalam dinding pelindung hanya terdiam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dinding pelindung yang mengurung mereka menghilang. Secepat mungkin, mereka berlari ke arah Hinamori.

"Hinamori..." ucap Kira lirih.

"Apa sudah terlambat?" tanya Ichigo. Tapi, Renji dan Kira hanya menggeleng.

"Kalian semua, bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan lawa kalian!" kata Sera sedikit keras.

"Maksudmu, kita harus bertarung lagi?" tanya Renji.

"Ya, sampai salah satu di antara kalian menang!" ucap Sera dingin. Tiba-tiba, di hadapan mereka muncul seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu berambut sebahu dan keriting. Menurut Ichigo, perempuan itu jauh lebih baik dari pada Sera.

"Waktumu sudah habis, sekarang giliranku!" katanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Baiklah, semoga kau juga menang!" kata Sera sambil pergi.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Kira.

"Namaku adalah Nao Kanata. Yoroushiku..." kata Nao sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

**_Red lilac gaden_**

Dinding pelindung hancur karena reiatsu Hitsugaya. Dengan cepat Hitsugaya ke arah Emi berada.

"Heaaahhh..." Hitsugaya menghembuskan zanpakutounya tepat ke arah Emi.

TRANG!

Seorang perempuan melindungi Emi. Sekilas ia seperti anak laki-laki, karena rambutnya yang seperti laki-laki.

"Cepat pergi, Emi! Kau sudah tak ada kekuatan lagi!" katanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Ta-tapi..." kata Emi gugup.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi! Biar aku yang melanjutkannya! Ini perintah dari Princess!" teriaknya.

"Ha-hai wakatta!" kata Emi sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, tapi ternyata Hitsugaya mengjarnya. Saat Hitsugaya mengejar Emi, perempuan tadi ingin mengejar Hitsugaya juga ( kok jadi kejer-kejeran gini ya? =_=" ), tapi Hisagi datang menghalanginya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" kata Hisagi.

"Cih, kuso!" ucap perempuan itu pelan. Hitsugaya terus mengrjar Emi yang semakin menjauh dari kebun, bahkan mereka sudah berada di tempat lain.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" teriak Emi.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa Princess!" kata Hitsugaya dengan sedikit keras. Tiba-tiba Emi berhenti.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Princess!" kata Emi. Hanya ada 1 cara untuk menghentikannya! Kata Emi dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan kalungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku akan melawanmu!" jerit Emi.

**_Blue rose garden_**

ZLEP!

CRUUUAATT!

Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh Iryu, karena Byakuya berhasil menancapkan zanpakutounya di perutnya. Pandangan mata Iryu menjadi kosong.

BRUUK!

Tubuh Iryu jatuh di depan Byakuya. Dinding pelindung hancur, menandakan bahwa pertarungan telah selesai. Semua yang ada di dalam, langsung berlari keluar.

"Taichou hebat!" teriak mereka semua. Byakuya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia berjongkok di depan Iryu.

"Kau terlalu memakai perasaanmu, maka dari itu kau menjadi urutan ke 9." Ucap Byakuya pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kata Byakuya meninggalkan Iryu sendiri.

**_Di tempat lain_**

"Jadi, Iryu sudah kalah?" katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Princess?" tanya seorang perempuan.

"Kalian berdua, cepat pergi ke tempat Emi dan Byakuya!" perintah Princess.

"Hai wakatta!" kata mereka berdua sambil pergi meninggalkan Princess. Takkan ku biarkan Emi kalah! Kata Princess dalam hati.

**_To be continued_

* * *

**

**_Preview Lost in Game_**

**_Chap 3: Sacrifice_**

"Lawanku adalah Renji Abarai!"

"Seharusnya, lawanku bukan kamu! Lawanku dia!"

PRAAANG!

"Namaku adalah Rei, lawanku adalah..."

"Emi... sudah cukup!"

* * *

**_Battle Note_**

**_Sera vs Hinamori_**

Win: Sera

Lose: Hinamori

**_Emi vs Hisagi_**

Nothing win or lose

**_Iryu vs Byakuya_**

Win: Byakuya

Lose: Iryu

**_Nao vs Renji_**

On battle

**_Ayumi vs Hisagi_**

On battle

**_Emi vs Hitsugaya_**

On battle

* * *

**_Corat-coret Author_**

**Gimana ficnya? Makin ancur aja ya? Di chap ini ada flashback waktu sebelum mereka terdampar, mungkin di 2 chap yang akan datang sosok Princess bakal ketahuan ama Hitsugaya. Jadi review terus yah... ^_^**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sunflower garden_**

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Kira.

"Namaku adalah Nao Kanata. Yoroushiku..." kata Nao sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kau lawan kita selanjutnya?" tanya Renji.

"Ya, tapi aku belum tau siapa lawanku!" kata Nao.

"Ternyata, Sera yang urutan paling terakhir bisa mengalah kan kalian! Gimana aku yang di atas Sera?" kata Nao mengejek.

"Shit!" kata Ichigo sambil menghembuskan pedang ke arah Nao.

TRANG!

"Pertarungan belum di mulai!" kata Nao dingin.

* * *

**SeiNa's present**

**Bleach it's Tite Kubo**

**Lost in Game it's SeiNa Hanagata**

**It's K+ ( everyone can read this fic )**

**Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Magic, Fantasy, Action, Supernatural**

**It's full of imagine! Don't like, don't read!**

**Para shinigami terdampar di suatu tempat yang sangat asing. Agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu, mereka harus bertarung. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

* * *

**

**_Chap 3: Sacrifice_**

**_Red lilac garden_**

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" kata Hisagi.

"Cih, shit!" ucap perempuan itu pelan. Hitsugaya terus mengrjar Emi yang semakin menjauh dari kebun, bahkan mereka sudah berada di tempat lain.

TRANG!

Hembusan zanpakutou Hisagi dengan mudah di tangkisnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Namaku adalah Ayumi Kirenai, Mi Angela urutan ke 7!" kata ayumi.

"Ke tujuh?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, ke tujuh! Emi urutan ke 10, jadi aku lebih sulit di kalahkan!" kata Ayumi.

**_Green jasmine garden_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku akan melawanmu!" jerit Emi.

"Air in star!" teriak Emi. Saat itu juga, berhembus angis yang kencang sampai membuat bunga-bunga di sekitarnya bergerak. Hitsugaya melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat ini berbeda dengan tadi! Kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Ayo cepat lawan aku!" teriak Emi di tengah hembusan angin yang kencang.

"Heaaahhh..." teriak Hitsugaya sambil menghembuskan zanpakutounya ke arah Emi.

CRUUAAT!

Tangan Emi terkena zanpakutou Hitsugaya.

Tik... tik... tik...

Darah menetes dari tangannya yang terluka cukup parah.

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Nafas Emi tersenggal-senggal. Ia tetap memegang kalungnya.

"Star protect!" teriak Emi. Lalu muncul cahaya yang menghentikan darah dari tangan Emi mengalir. Walaupun darah yang menetes sudah berhenti, luka di tangan Emi tetap sangat parah. Mungkin ia menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat ini.

"Sword of jasmine!" saat Emi berteriak, kelopak bunga-bunga melati yang ada di sana berubah menjadi sebuah zanpakutou. Tagannya yang terluka di sebelah kanan memegang zanpakutou, sedangkan yang di sebelah kiri memegang kalungnya.

"Heeeaaahhhh..." teriak Emi sambil berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dan menghembuskan zanpakutounya.

**_Black orchid garden_**

"Bunga anggrek hitam..." kata Byakuya sambil memegang setangkai bunga.

"Tempat yang menyeramkan!" kata Yumichika saat melihat sekitarnya.

"Kenapa sekarang kita di sini?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Ntahlah..." jawab Hanataro seadanya.

WHUUUUZZZZ...

Angin yang datang membuat rambut para shinigami menjadi sedikit berantakan, termasuk orang yang telah datang ke taman itu. Seorang perempuan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Mereka hanya diam, mungkin sedang menebak-nebak siapa yang akan di lawan oleh anak perempuan ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ikkaku.

**_Sunflower garden_**

"Ichigo, hentikan!" teriak Renji. Ichigo hanya memandang dingin ke arah Renji.

"Kita belum tau siapa yang menjadi lawannya!" kata Renji sedikit keras.

"Ya udah, cepet kasih tau ke kita siapa lawan berikutnya?" kata Ichigo dengan sewot.

"Lawanku adalah Renji Abarai!" kata Nao sambil menunjuk Renji.

"Oh, jadi aku lawanmu! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" kata Renji.

"Aku tidak akan mulai sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam dinding pelindung!" kata Nao yang ternyata udah ngegambar lingkaran dinding pelindung.

"Baiklah, kita masuk!" kata Kira dengan malas. Setelah Ichigo dan Kira masuk, dinding pelindung mulai muncul dan mengurung mereka.

"Heeaahhh..." Renji berlari ke arah Nao sambil menghembuskan zanpakutounya.

TRANG!

Dengan mudah Nao menangkisnya.

"Frozen sunflower!" sekeliling Renji menjadi beku karena ucapan Nao. Hawa dingin mulai merasuk ke tubuhnya. Gawat! Kata Renji dalam hati.

"Shining sunflower" jerit Renji. Bunga matahari mulai menyilaukan pandangan Nao dan membuat es yang ada di sekitar Renji mencair.

"Hebat juga!" kata Nao sambil tersenyum.

**_Red lilac garden_**

"Aku tidak peduli!" kata Hisagi sambil menghembuskan zanpakutounya ke arah Ayumi lagi.

"Seharusnya, lawanku bukan kamu! Lawanku dia!" kata Ayumi dengan keras sambil menunjuk ke arah Matsumoto. Semua langsung melihat Matsumoto.

"Oh, lawanmu harusnya aku! Kalau begitu, kita bertarung sekarang juga!" kata Matsumoto sambil mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Ayo, siapa takut?" tantang Ayumi.

"Tapi, sebelum itu semua yang tidak bertarung harus masuk ke dinding pelindung!" teriak ayumi. Matsumoto hanya memberi isyarat pada Hisagi dan Rukia.

"Baik, kita masuk!" kata Rukia malas.

Tanpa di perintah, Matsumoto langsung menyerang Ayumi. Ayumi hanya tersenyum kecil, dan dalam hitungan detik dia menghilang. Matsumoto yang bingung dengan kepergian Ayumi secara tiba-tiba juga hanya diam.

"Red lilac fire!" Matsumoto hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Saat melihat ke belakang, datang api yang mengarah kepadanya. Matsumoto tak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya.

DHUUAARRR!

"Matsumoto..." teriak Rukia dari dalam dinding pelindung.

**_Green jasmine garden_**

TRANG!

CRK... CRK... CRK...

"Aku ga akan membiarkanmu pergi!" kata Emi dengan suara yang serak.

"Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Princess!" kata Hitsugaya dengan suara pelan.

TRANG!

Zanpakutou Emi terlempar jauh dan kembali ke bentuknya semula, bunga melati. Dengan cepat, Emi pergi menjauh dari Hitsugaya. Saat ia akan memakai kekuatan dari kalungnya, Hitsugaya melempar zanpakutounya hingga tepat terkena ke bagian tengah kalung itu.

ZLEP!

Kalung itu menancap di tanah. Tempat yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan Emi.

"Shit!" kata Emi sambil berlari ke tempat zanpakutou Hitsugaya menancap.

"Hadou no sanjuuichi! Red flame canon!" teriak Hitsugaya.

DHUUUAAARR!

Tembakan merah Hitsugaya tepat mengenai kalung Emi. Emi hanya terpaku di tempatnya saat ini. Matanya terbelalak dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

PRAAANG!

Kalung Emi hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuh Emi menjadi sangat lemas. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak puas, Hitsugaya berlari mengambil zanpakutounya. Ia berlari menghembuskan zanpakutounya ke arah Emi. Princess, gomennasai... kata Emi dalam hati.

TRANG!

**_Black orchid garden_**

"Namaku adalah Rei, lawanku adalah..." kata anak itu sambil menunjuk Yumichika. Semua langsung melihat Yumichika.

"Jadi, aku lawanmu!" kata Yumichika. Rei hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" kata Yumichika sambil mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Aku akan mulai jika mereka masuk ke dinding pelindung!" kata Rei sambil membuat lingkaran dinding pelindung. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dinding pelindug. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yumichika langsung menyerang Rei.

TRANG!

Rei menangkis zanpakutou Yumichika dengan mudah, lalu Rei menghilang dari hadapan Yumichika.

"Black fire!" Yumichika menengok ke belakang saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Api berwarna hitam menghampiri tubuhnya.

DHUUAAARRR!

"Hpmh..." Rei hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yumichika..." teriak Ikkakuu dari dalam dinding pelindung.

"Black orchid thunder!" Rei terbelalak mendengarnya. Yumichika muncul dari kobaran api yang di buat Rei.

BZZZTTT! BZZZTTT!

"Heeeaaahhhh..." teriak Yumichika.

DHUUUAAARRR!

**_Sunflower garden_**

"Sunflower fire!" teriak Nao. Renji berusaha menghindar tapi api itu tepat mengarah ke dirinya.

DHUUUAAARRR!

"Renji..." teriak Ichigo dari dalam dinding pelindung. Asap yang menyelimuti mulai menghilang, terlihat tubuh Renji sedang terkapar.

"Ini serangan terakhirku!" kata Nao sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh Renji.

"Sword of sunflower!" sebuah zanpakutou muncul. Nao menghembuskan zanpakutounya ke Renji.

ZLEP!

Zanpakutou menancap dengan indah di bagian perut.

TIK... TIK... TIK...

Darah segar mulai mengalir dari perutnya dan menodai zanpakutou. Matanya hanya terbelalak lebar.

"Ini adalah serangan terakhirku!" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

**_Red lilac garden_**

Tubuh Matsumoto terlempar cukup jauh akibat serangan dari Ayumi. Matsumoto mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Red lilac prison!" teriak Ayumi.

ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!

Tangkai-tangkai bunga lili mengurung Matsumoto. Matsumoto tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Shit!" teriak Matsumoto.

"Thousand arrow of lilac!" teriak Ayumi. Seketika itu, kelopak-kelopak bunga lili berubah menjadi anak panah. Ribuan anak panah itu mulai mengarah ke tempat Matsumoto berada.

"Lilac hurricane!" jerit Matsumoto. Anak panah yang mengarahnya langsung berterbangan ke tempat lain karena serangan dari Mtsumoto. Anak panah itu kembali menjadi kelopak bunga.

"Red thunder!" teriak Matsumoto.

BZZTT! BZZZTTT!

Matsumoto mengarahkan tangannya ke bunga lili yang mengurungnya.

BRAAAK!

**_Green jasmine garden_**

Seorang perempuan lagi-lagi melindungi Emi.

"Siapa kau?" kata Htsugaya.

"Aku adalah Zora Miyako. Mi Angela ke 5!" katanya dengan dingin.

"Zo-Zora..." kata Emi dengan suara serak.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku harus bertemu dengan Princess!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menghembuskan zanpakutounya ke arah Zora.

"Zora, awas!" teriak Emi sambil berlari ke arah Zora.

ZLEB!

CRUUAAT!

Zora terbelalak melihat Emi tertusuk zanpakutou Hitsugaya hanya untuk melindunginya.

"Emi..." kata Zora pelan.

"Ini pertarungan ku! Kau lebih baik diam saja!" kata Emi dengan serak.

"Sword of jasmine!" sebuah zanpakutou datang dari kelopak bunga melati. Hitsugaya tak dapat mengambil zanpakutounya yang menancap di perut Emi. Gawat! Kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Emi dengan suara serak sambil melempar zanpakutounya.

"Hadou no sanjuuichi! Red flame canon!" serangan dari Hitsugaya membuat zanpakutou yang di lempar Emi mengarah ke arah Emi.

ZLEB!

CRUUAAAT!

"Emi... sudah cukup!" teriak Zora dari kejauhan.

**_Black orchid garden_**

DHUUAAARR!

Serangan dari Yumichika membuat Rei terlempar sangat jauh.

"Hahaha... aku memang hebat!" kata Yumichika memuji diri sendiri.

"Tidak juga!" kata Rei sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Thousand arrow of orchid!" teriak Rei. Beribu anak panah datang ke arah Yumichika.

"Orchid hurricane!" anak panah itu menjadi berbalik ke arah Rei karena srangan dari Yumichika.

ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!

**_To be continued_

* * *

**

**_Preview Lost in Game_**

**_Chap 4: Last Present_**

"Nao... dia sudah..."

"Emi... jangan pergi!"

"Ini perintah dari Princess!"

"Aku lawanmu!"

* * *

**_Battle Note_**

**_Nao vs Renji_**

On battle

**_Ayumi vs Hisagi_**

Nothing win or lose

**_Emi vs Hitsugaya_**

On battle

**_Rei vs Yumichika_**

On battle

**_Zora vs Hitsugaya_**

On battle

**_Ayumi vs Matsumoto_**

On battle

* * *

**_Urutan-urutan Mi Angela_**

**11. Sera Himawari**

**10. Emi Akai**

**9. Iryu Aoi**

**8. Nao Kanata**

**7. Ayumi Kirenai**

**6. Rei Uzuki**

**5. Zora Miyako**

**4. Usumi Kaoru**

**3. Minami Sakurai**

**2. Hana Katsura**

**1. Yui Hoshi

* * *

**

**_Jawaban buat review yang ga log in_**

**Putri: tadinya sih mau kaya gitu, tapi ntar pas Hinamori mati, Hitsugaya ngamuk-ngamuk ama semua lawannya! Kan jadi ga seru!**

**Akira Fujikaze: kayanya ga ada Shounen-ai deh! Gomen yah... charanya IchiHitsu soalnya ntar kebanyakan tentang mereka berdua.**

**Yang log in udah di bales lewat PM**

**_Corat –coret author_**

**Wah... lebih banyak yah =_="a tak apa biar cepet tamat! Di sini ada urutan para Mi Angela! Ya udah segini aja deh! Dadah... see you next chap! Jangan lupa review!**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sunflower garden_**

"Ini adalah serangan terakhirku!" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

BRUK!

Ternyata yang tertusuk bukan Renji, tapi Nao. Nao ambruk di depan Renji. Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat.

"Huft... udah selesai!" kata Renji sambil pergi meninggalkan Nao.

Dinding pelindung menghilang, tanda pertarungan telah berakhir.

"Renji hebat!" puji Ichigo setelah keluar dari dinding pelindung.

"Hebat, pura-pura mati untuk mengelabui musuh!" kata Kira.

"Ya, Cuma itu satu-satunya jalan! Ayo pergi!" kata Renji sambil pergi, diikuti Ichigo dan Kira.

* * *

**SeiNa's present**

**Bleach it's Tite Kubo**

**Lost in Game it's SeiNa Hanagata**

**It's K+ ( everyone can read this fic )**

**Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Magic, Fantasy, Action, Supernatural**

**It's full of imagine! Don't like, don't read!**

**Para shinigami terdampar di suatu tempat yang sangat asing. Agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu, mereka harus bertarung. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

* * *

**

**_Chap 4: Last Present_**

**_Di tempat lain_**

"Nao... dia sudah..." kata Princess dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata seorang anak perempuan.

"Cepat kau pergi ke tempat Renji!" perintah Princess.

"Hai wakatta!" kata perempuan itu sambil pergi. Takkan ku biarkan kalian mati lagi! Kata Princess dalam hati.

**_Red lilac garden_**

"Red thunder!" teriak Matsumoto.

BZZTT! BZZZTTT!

Matsumoto mengarahkan tangannya ke bunga lili yang mengurungnya.

BRAAAK!

Bunga lili itu hancur berkeping-keping. Mata Ayumi terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Ayumi pelan.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Matsumoto sambil melempar zanpakutounya ke arah Ayumi.

ZLEP!

Zanpakutou itu menancap di tubuh Ayumi.

TIK! TIK! TIK!

Darah segar mulai mengalir.

"Hehe..." kata Ayumi pelan.

"Apa-apaan dia?" kata Matsumoto pelan.

**_Green jasmine garden_**

"Hadou no sanjuuichi! Red flame canon!" serangan dari Hitsugaya membuat zanpakutou yang di lempar Emi mengarah ke arah Emi.

ZLEB!

CRUUAAAT!

"Emi... sudah cukup!" teriak Zora dari kejauhan.

Zanpakutou itu menancap di perut Emi. Darah segar banyak mengalir.

"Ini belum berakhir, Hitsugaya Toushirou!" teriak Emi dengan suara yang seraknya.

"Arrow of jasmine!" kelopak bunga-bunga melati kembali berbah menjadi sebuah busur dan anak panah. Emi mulai membidiknya ke arah Hitsugaya.

WHUUZZZ!

Anak panah itu mulai di lepaskan Emi.

"Jasmine hurricane!" teriak Hitsugaya. Sebuah angin yang besar datang menghampiri anak panah Emi.

ZLEB!

**_Black orchid garden_**

"Orchid hurricane!" anak panah itu menjadi berbalik ke arah Rei karena srangan dari Yumichika.

ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!

Tubuh Rei tertusuk ribuan panah. Pandangannya mulai kosong.

"Yumichika hebat!" teriak Ikkaku.

"Ya dong!" kata Yumichika bangga.

"Tapi, kenapa dinding pelindungnya tidak menghilang?" tanya Hanataro dari balik dinding pelindung.

"Mau tau kenapa?" kata seorang perempuan. Semua langsung kaget mendengarnya. Jangan-jangan... kata Byakuya dalam hati.

"Karena aku belum mati!" kata Rei sambil menghembuskan zanpakutounya.

ZLEB!

**_Purple edelweiss garden_**

Ichigo, Renji, dan Kira terus berjalan menyusuri kebun. Tanpa terasa, mereka sampai di sebuah kebun edelweiss berwarna ungu.

"Kalian lama sekali!" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang di pakaikan bando.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Namaku Usumi Kaoru. Mi Angela ke empat!" kata anak itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke Ichigo.

"Ke empat? Tadi aku melawan yang ke delapan lho!" kata Renji.

"Apa? berarti sulit untuk mengalahkannya dong?" tanya Kira sambil sweatdrop.

"Mungkin! Tapi, dari penampilannya ga meyakinkan kalau dia urutan ke empat!" kata Renji.

"Iya, psst... psssttt... pssttt..."

"Psssttt... psssttt... psssttt..." kata mereka bisik-bisik. Usumi merasa kesal karena di cuekin oleh mereka.

"Hei, kalian semua! Ga baik tau ngomongin orang!" kata Usumi dengan meledak-ledak layaknya bom atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

"Eh, go-gomennasai!" kata mereka kompak.

**_Red lilac garden_**

"Star protect!" kata Ayumi pelan. Tiba-tiba, semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya mulai sembuh.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" jerit Matsumoto.

"Mungkin aja! Hehe..." kata Ayumi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang, giliranku membalas semua seranganmu!" kata Ayumi sambil berlari ke arah Matsumoto.

"Sword of star!" sebuah zanpakutou berwarna merah muncul.

"Heeeaaahh..." jerit Ayumi.

ZLEB!

"Matsumoto..." teriak Rukia dari dalam dinding pelindung.

**_Di tempat lain_**

"Emi dalam bahaya!" jerit Princess.

"Apa Princess mau kita membantu Emi?" tanya seorang anak perempuan.

"Tidak! Di sana masih ada Zora! Kalian tunggu saja, dan bersiap-siap!" kata Princess.

**_Green jasmine garden_**

Anak panah itu tepat mengenai jantung Emi.

BRUK!

Emi ambruk di depan Hitsugaya.

"Emi... jangan pergi!" teriak Zora sambil berlari ke arah Emi.

"Antar aku ke tempat Princess!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membuat perjuangan Emi sia-sia! Aku akan melawanmu!" teriak Zora.

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Princess!" kata Hitsugaya. Zora menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Princess, takkan ku biarkan dia menemuimu! Kata Zora dalam hati.

"Sword of jasmine!" sebuah zanpakutou muncul dari kelopak bunga melati.

"Heeeaahhh..." jerit Zora sambil menghembuskan zanpakutounya.

TRANG!

**_Black orchid garden_**

CRUUAATT!

Zanpakutou Rei berhasil menusuk perut Yumichika. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari perutnya. Pandangan Yumichika kosong.

BRUUKK!

Tubuh Yumichika ambruk di depan Rei dan semuanya.

"Yumichika..." jerit Ikkaku dan Hanataro bersamaan.

"Heh! Aku yang menang!" kata Rei angkuh. Dinding pelindung mulai menghilang, tanda pertarungan telah berakhir. Mereka dengan cepat berlari ke arah Yumichika.

"Yumichika, bangun!" kata Ikkaku sambil memegangi badan Yumichika.

"Percuma, dia tak akan bangun!" kata Rei sambil berjalan menjauh, tapi Byakuya menghalanginya.

"Beri tahu di mana Princess berada!" kata Byakuya dingin.

"Tidak akan!" kata Rei tak kalah dingin.

"Kalau begitu..." Byakuya mengeluarkan zanpakutounya. Mata Rei terbelalak.

TRANG!

**_Purple eldelweiss garden_**

"Lalu, siapa lawanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh, lawan?" tanya Usumi balik.

"Ya, lawan untuk keluar dari sini!" kata Renji dengan sedikit keras.

"Tapi, aku ga di kasih tahu sama Princess!" kata Usumi dengan wajah cemas.

"Ya, ntar kamu di kasih tahu ama Princess buat ngelawan siapa!" kata Kira mulai kesal.

"Tapi, kata Princess aku Cuma nemuin kalian! Ga di suruh ngelawan kalian!" kata Usumi bingung. Semua yang mendengar jawaban Usumi langsung sweatdrop.

"Jadi, kita ga akan bertarung?" tanya Ichigo sambil teriak.

"E-enggak!" kata Usumi sambil menggeleng.

"Horeeeyyy!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak.

**_Red lilac garden_**

Tik... tik... tik...

Darah mengalir dari tubuh Matsumoto.

BRUK!

Matsumoto terjatuh di depan Ayumi. Semua yang ada di dalam dinding pelindung hanya diam, karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Matsumoto... tidak mungkin!" kata Rukia pelan.

"Tidak, Matsumoto msih hidup!" kata Hisagi tenang.

"A-apa? kenapa kamu yakin Matsumoto masih hidup?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena dinding pelindung ini! Jika Matsumoto kalah, harusnya dinding ini mnghilang!" kata Hisagi. Sebuah senyuman terlihat dari wajah Rukia, Hisagi yang melihat senyum Rukia juga ikut tersenyum. Ayumi berjalan mendekati Matsumoto.

"Aku yang menang!" kata Ayumi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak!" mendengar kata-kata itu, Ayumi langsung terbelalak.

"Aku yang menang!" kata Matsumoto keras.

ZLEB!

**_Green jasmine garden_**

Hitsugaya berhasil menangkis zanpakutou Zora. Mata hazel Zora terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Green thunder!" teriak Zora.

BZZTT! BZZTT!

Tangan kiri Zora endatangkan petir berwarna hijau. Hitsugaya yang masih terfokus pada zanpakutounya hanya diam saat melihat petir itu.

"Heaaahh..." tangan kiri Zora mulai mengarah ke tubuh Hitsugaya.

PLAAK!

Seorang perempuan menangkis tangan Zora. Zora dan Hitsugaya melihat ke anak itu.

"Hentikan ini, Zora!" teriak anak itu.

"Minami..." kata Zora pelan.

"Percuma kamu melawan dia, kamu pasti akan kalah seperti Emi!" kata Minami dengan keras.

"Ta-tapi..." kata-kata Zora terputus.

"Ayo pulang, biar aku yang membawa Emi!" kata anak perempuan yang lain.

"Hana..." kata Zora dengan tidak percaya.

"Kalian berdua ikut kami!" kata Minami sedikit keras.

"Apa? orang itu ikut dengan kita?" kata Zora sambil menunjuk ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Ini perintah dari Princess!" kata Hana. Zora hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, setelah itu mereka semua juga pergi bersama dengan Hitsugaya ke tempat Princess berada. Kali ini, akan ku buka rahasiamu! Kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**_Black orchid garden_**

Seorang perempuan menangkis zanpakutou Byakuya.

"Aku lawanmu!" kata anak itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Byakuya.

"Yu-Yui..." kata Rei tak percaya.

"Menyusahkan, begini aja sampai mengutus Mi Angela pertama!" kata Yui dingin.

"Pertama? Jadi, kau urutan yang pertama?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Ya!" jawab Yui singkat.

**_To be continued_

* * *

**

**_Preview Lost in Game_**

**_Chap 5: Princess_**

"Oh, iya! Kalian mau ketemu Princess, ga?"

"Jadi, kau itu Princess?"

"Aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu, Hitsugaya Taichou!"

"Konbanwa, Princess!"

* * *

**_Battle Note_**

**_Nao vs Renji_**

Win: Renji

Lose: Nao

**_Emi vs Hitsugaya_**

Win: Hitsugaya

Lose: Emi

**_Rei vs Yumichika_**

Win: Rei

Lose: Yumichika

**_Zora vs Hitsugaya_**

Nothing win or lose

**_Ayumi vs Matsumoto_**

On battle

**_Yui vs Byakuya_**

On battle

* * *

**_Corat –coret author_**

**Nyoooo... di chap 5 wujud asli Princess akan terbuka oleh Hitsugaya! siapa ya sebenernya Princess itu? Ada yang tau? Oh iya! Fic ini emang rada sadis, jadi yang ga kuat ama sadis-sadis mungkin jangan baca fic ini! Tapi, endingnya ga sadis kok! Ya udah, tunggu chap berikutnya aja yah... see you next chap! Jangan lupa review!**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_**


End file.
